As the Rain Falls
by ThatShyGirl
Summary: As the sun rises it illuminates the world, for a moment, to what it once was. Not what it had become. They call them the Devil's kin, Plague carriers, Demons; she calls him for what he truly is and he in turn finds her as the annoying thorn in his side.AU
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own World of Warcraft, belongs to Blizzard, I do own the characters and plot of the story!

* * *

><p><strong>As the Rain Falls<strong>

**Introduction**

_December 25th, 2013 was the day the virus was announced more deadly than thought of in the beginning, blossoming into the flower of death that spread like wild fire, shifting the world powers into blaming each other for its creation, each threatening the other for a cure that didn't exist._

_December 25th, 2013, was the start of a nuclear war, even though, there was never any record of nuclear bombs being launched; the virus had already won the war that was just beginning to form._

_December 25th, 2013, was the 2012 that didn't occur._

_December 25th, 2013, occured nine years ago._

Voices echoed off the walls, carrying a conversation down a dim lit tunnel imbedded into a mountain side. A torches flame flickered as a guard past; their foot falls slow down a dirt aisle, eyes shifting left to right at each cell they passed, fingers drumming lazily against a shotgun they carried.

The voices became louder as they approached, the sound of their footsteps mixing with something being dragged along the dirt. A cloacked figure passed the guard, dragging the body of a young woman by her cuffs, shackled to her wrists. A short, stocky man followed, his voice alerting the occupants of each cell of their presence.

"I hope your aware that if this one doesn't survive through the morning, you'll have _none_ to suffice your _needs_." The stocky man said, crossing his arms.

The cloaked figure opened a cell to their right, dumping the body unceremoniously into it before turning to the stocky man, their unnatural green orbs flashing in displeasure under their hood as they spoke, "Then keep it alive till you find more."

The stocky man narrowed his eyes. "I'm not one of _them_. How am I suppose to find more?"

A cruel smirk formed on the cloaked figures lips, their head turned slightly to the darkness of the still open cell door as they muttered foreign words under their breath. The stocky man shuffled backwards, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end as the darkness in the cell seemed to become darker.

"You called, master." A voice purred.

The stocky man's eyes widened. A femine figure emerged from the shadows, two horns sat atop its head, a seductive smile adorned the creatures face as it toyed with the whip attached to their hips and stretched its wings, flicking its tail out.

"She'll help you," the cloaked figure said darkly, enjoying what little knowledge these so called Humans had on his kind in this world.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Hello! I hope you enjoyed the Intro, this is my first Fanfiction so I will be grateful if you can drop me a review and if there any mistakes please let me know (currently using Wordpad - I know bad me!) so I can fix them, thankyou! First chapter will be up tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** If you would like to no more about me and the dailey updates just go to my bio ^.^

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_"All the worlds a stage, and all the men and women merely players." - William Shakespeare_

A red-orange fluorescent light crept through the clouds radiating its warmth down the slopes of mountains, rolling across the valley of green, crawling up trees; illuminating the world, for a moment, to what it had once been. Not what it had become.

As the sun rose, its light crept over a small camp, its warmth causing those outside of tents to sigh and curl closer into the bed of grass and leaves. Gray eyes slipped open, a teenage girl of seventeen years of age, stared sleepily at the young woman that was inches from her own; the young woman's hand loosely clutching her wrist.

A body stirred slightly behind her, the arm draped over her waist tightened slightly as the body moved closer, their nose nuzzling her hair before letting out a contented sigh.

The teenage girl lay sandwiched between the young woman and young man that lay behind her, their bodies unconsiously shielding her from the world in thier dreams, the world that was now their reality.

The rope tied around her left ankle, rubbed across already raw skin as she shifted her feet, a painful stinging reminder of what she was. A prisoner. Her eyes drifted to the sky above her. How long has it been, she wondered. A year in half since they took her? She couldn't remember. Her eyes slipped closed, a familiar voice called her name in the dark recess of her mind as his face faded into view in a slight blur.

The teenagers face contorted into frustration as she fought to regain the memory of his face. A slight pressure around her wrist and soft 'hey' caused her eyes to slip open. The young woman stared at her, worry evident in her light brown eyes.

"You ok?" The young woman whispered.

"Wus wrong Shells?" A voice asked sleepily before a head of curly black hair and dark green eyes peeked over the teenagers shoulder.

The young woman shot a look of annoyance over the teenagers shoulder at the use of the nickname, though a small smile formed on her lips. Her eyes shifted back to the teenager, the question still swimming in her eyes. The teenager opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it shrinking back into the young man's hold, her gray eyes locked onto something behind the young woman in fear.

Heavey footsteps approached behind the young woman before a hand grasped her sandy colored hair, forcing her to stand. "Get up!"

"Shelly..." the young man spoke her name in a deadly tone, his dark green eyes trained on the man holding her as he stood pushing the teenager behind his 5"11 frame, his fists curled.

"Mondo don't!" She said through gritted teeth.

The man holding her sneered as he yanked her head back, earning a cry of pain out of the young woman before shoving her forward violently into the arms of the young man, moving along on to the next unlucky prisoner.

"Bastard!" Mondo snarled under his breath at the retreating form of the guard. He averted his attention to the young woman, his eyes softening at the sight of Shelly holding the teenage girl and wiping away the silent tears that trailed down her face.

"Shhhh, I'm ok sweety." Shelly said softly.

A different guard, with a rifle, came up behind them removing the metal stake from the ground that held the ropes together before pushing them forward none to gently. "Start moving."

The teenage girl wiped her tears away with the dirty black sweater sleeve she wore as they moved forward joining a dozen more prisoners. Her gray eyes scanned the group of prisoners she has been traveling with for over a year in a half, all of them wearing weary expressions across their dirt covered faces from weeks without washing.

"Get them movin'! Lets go!" A voice shouted from up ahead.

Guards posistioned themselves along side the group of prisoner. Two men, handling two dogs, walked on each side of the prisoners as they moved forward.

l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l

A slight breeze sent wisps of black hair to flutter across the teens cheek, longer strands that escaped her waist length side braid swayed gently back and forth; her full dried cracked lips parted into a silent sigh, she longed for a drink of water.

Licking her lips, she felt herself teetering slightly towards the left, exhaustion beginning to seep in. When was the last time they had given them food? Three days ago? Four? An arm wrapped around her waist, steadying her.

"I got you," Mondo whispered.

Putting one foot in front of the other and Mondo's guidance, she kept moving. Her gray eyes landed on Shelly, she too had an arm around a young girl guiding her forward and holding the hand of a young boy who used his other hand to cling onto the long sleeve she was wearing.

Her eyes shifted to the guards, the Scavengers. After the virus very few had survived around the world and small groups of survivors began to form; the Refugees were people attempting to rebuild a life, to find a suitable area to live and settle down; the Cannibals soon formed a few months into their survival, resorting to eating their own brethren so they wouldn't die of starvation; then the Scavengers formed a few years down the road, scavenging for people who seemed like a discarded item, shoved off to the side from the Refugees.

What Scavengers do with their collected items, the teen didn't exactly know. They had passed a few groups of Refugees in the past, some lucky few were traded for weapons or other supplies but that was rare.

When they had kidnapped her, the teen remembered Shelly being there, taking her under her wing like a mother and introducing her to Mondo. The three have stayed side-by-side with each other since then. The teen soon finding out about Shelly's instinct to be motherly, since Mondo had told her that Shelly was the oldest one out of all the prisoners at the age of twenty-one; Mondo, being the second oldest at nineteen, found it as his duty to protect the younger ones, earning a few good punishments that put him back in line for a while, till fully healed.

"...rah. Farah."

The teen blinked, Shelly stood in front of her holding a jug of water. Taking a few sips she passed it to Mondo, knowing that the jug was for all the prisoners. Blinking again thats when she realized they had stopped.

Looking at Shelly she raised her hands, using them to speak for her. '_Why did we stop?'_

"I dont know..." Shelly said softly.

Leaning her 5"9 frame against Mondo's chest, her eyes drifted closed for a moment. Farah wasn't mute, but percieved as mute because she wouldn't speak, she found it easier to keep her words to her self and use her second language only for Shelly, seeming she was the only who could understand sign language.

"-cannibal territory but those demons wonder close by also I heard." Her eyes snapped open. Cannibal territory? Demons? Looking towards the guards, most of them looked...uneasy?

"Look," Mondo gestured towards an opening in the trees, there was the Scanvenger leader talking to a group of other travelers they hadn't noticed before.

"That's why we stopped," Shelly muttered.

Farah's eyes connected with that of a young womans seeming to be a few years older than Shelly. Her hazel eyes seemed to be searching for something in Farah's gray ones before the young woman broke eye contact to answer a question the Scanvenger leader asked.

They started moving again, this time passing the small group of four. Farah caught the young womans gaze again, a sad smile on the womans thin lips as she passed. Looking away she felt an odd feeling stir in the back of her mind, attempting to grab her attention. Shaking it off she followed behind the others.

Dark clouds hung over head, hiding the full moon, when the Scanvengers decided to stop an set up camp. As the fires died down and two guards patrolled the sleeping camp, a dark silhoutte moved through the shadows of the trees. Seeming to be waiting for something.

A shriek jolted the trio of three awake. Gunshots were soon fired, the dogs were set loose, shouts rang out.

"Mondo!" Shelly hissed, pulling the metal stake out of ground and freeing them. "Help me get the others near-"

Shelly froze. A creature walked slowly in their direction, their wings flapping slighty, tail flicking to the side, eyes trained on Farah. It licked its lips before speaking, "You'll do, you'll last awhile."

"Shelly run!" Mondo yelled yanking Farah up and grabbing her hand before running away from the creature, Shelly running in a different direction.

A short stocky man walked up next to the demon, her voice sending chills down his spine as she spoke. "Bring her to me, I'll round up the other four we found."

With a curt nod the stocky man waved a few men over, ordering them follow the two figures retreating into the woods.

Her lungs burned, tears stung her eyes from the pain shooting up her legs, she had to stop, _needed _to stop. Pulling her hand free from Mondo's grasp she dropped to the ground, coughing, attempting to suck in air.

"Farah c'mon!" Mondo said pulling her up and dragging her along.

Shaking her head frantically she pulled out of his grasp again, stumbling towards a tree, using it to hold onto to as she fought to regain her breath. Hurried foot steps reached their ears, Mondo glanced at her, fear in his eyes as he grabbed her and shoved her under a tree root that had space enough for both of them.

Scooting back farther she patted the side next to her frantically, not being able to voice the words she wanted to desperately say. Mondo shook his head before turning and running off, leading three other men to follow him as they all jumped over the root she was hiding under.

Breathing sporadic, she quickly crawled out from under the root and stepped in the opposite direction. An _umpf _behind her caused her to twirl around and trip over her own feet, sending her to land on her butt with a _thump._

Her gray eyes spotted two figures mere feet from her, struggling on the ground. A small crack in the dark clouds radiated the moons light throughout the woods, revealing the figures to be two men fighting over a handgun. Her consious screamed at her to move, to get out of there, but her body refused to budge, frozen in place.

An object flew in the air, landing next to her. Her eyes shifted to the object, it was the handgun. A body flew into a tree opposite of her, causing it to splinter. Her hand traced the ground for the discarded weapon. A man walked past her, crouching infront of the injured man lieing against the tree. Her fingertips felt cool metal, her hand wrapped around it pulling it towards her.

"What the fuck are you." The injured man spat, struggling to get up.

"You really want to know..." the other man said, a devilsh smile placed on his lips.

Farah held the gun out in front of her, her index finger tighenting on the trigger, aimed for the uninjured man. The clouds sailed across the full moon, blocking its light. The injured man let out a strangled cry from the darkness, causing Farah's hand to shake slightly out of fear.

As the light of the moon radiated throughout the woods once again, the man that was crouched in front of the injured man was replaced by a crouching creature. The moons light reflected off of teal skin, ivory tusks, silver hair and auburn irises.

"Yah call meh a demon, I call meh a Troll."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **AU...means Alternate Universe, no? Yes...no...maybe so? Pretty positive it is...yeah pretty sure! x)

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Farah had heard rumors of the Plague Carriers. Refugees would whisper about them amongst themselves, tell stories of some being held and experimented on by the government before the virus had even broke loose. She never thought she would become a witness to seeing such a creature.

"Yah call meh a demon, I call meh a Troll."

A large three finger hand was wrapped around the injured mans neck, tightening as every second ticked by. With the flick of a wrist, a bone snapped, then the man slipped out of the creatures grip, lifeless on the ground.

Farah's eyes widened, a small noise escaped her throat as the creature turned its head, eying her over its shoulder. Slowly it stood, auburn irises locked onto the handgun that was now shaking in her palms.

She opened her mouth to speak, give a warning, but her words wouldn't come; it was certain situations like these that her knowledge of words would leave her. At a young age Farah was diagnosed with a type of anxiety disorder, Selective Mutism.

The creature turned suddenly, cocking its head towards the sky as if listening for something. Her index finger tightened on the trigger slightly before she relieved the pressure, gun slipping from her fingers, landing in her lap. Something told her it was _wrong _to shoot the creature, then again she highly doubted she would have been able to hit _it_.

Many sufferers of Selective Mutism had a positive side affect; above-average intelligence, perception, inquisitiveness, creativity, a love for art or music, empathy and sensitivity to others' thoughts and feelings. Farah's positive side affect, a strong sense of right and wrong.

The creatures eyes shifted towards her frightened figure, narrowing slightly. A deep animalistic growl escaped the creatures throat, its eyes seeming to shift from a normal eye to that of a cats, pupils constricting to slits, or was that the moon's light playing tricks on her? The creature's auburn irises met her gray ones, its eyes normal, before darting in the direction she had run from, disappearing.

Waiting a few moments, she slowly stood, her legs trembling under her, not only from the frightening situation but from running such a short distance. She couldn't recall how long it had been since she had actaully run like that.

Moving away from the body of the lifeless man, Farah moved as swiftly as her jelly like legs could carry her through the unfamiliar terrain. Clouds once again hid the full moon, darkening the woods. Squinting her eyes, she trudged through the darkness, her steps unsteady, fatigue beginning to seep in on her strained body. Placing her right foot in front of the left, she felt herself falling forward, eyes closing from exhaustion before she collasped.

l=l=l=l=l=l=l

"I asked fo yah master's name, _demon._" The Troll ground out, fist tightening around the Succubus' neck. Claws dug into his wrist, blood slowly trickling down to drip onto the dirt ground, his patience dwindling on thin ice.

"Revhus!" The demon gasped out.

Grinding his teeth, the Troll dropped the Succubus to the ground. That was not the name he was looking for, _hoping_ for. His auburn irises landed on a stocky Human standing next to four younger Humans, he sensed what they were when he walked into the destroyed camp. Red had swam on the edges of his vision once he laid eyes on the pet, blood lust surged through his viens as he franctically looked for the owner, only to be angered by the fact _they_ weren't here and now on the edge of losing it for believing he finally found the bastard_. _

He hoped the damned Succubus' master suffered, for even he knew those Humans wouldn't satisfy a Blood Elf's _need _in this world. Turning he walked off, disappearing into the shadows.

The Succubus rubbed her throat glaring daggers in the direction the Troll had retreated into. A harsh tug was pulled on the so called _bond _she had with the Warlock, he was chanting the demonic words to summon her to his side. "My master calls, I suggest you begin to head back."

Stepping back into the shadows, she found herself in the dark void before she took a step forward, her hoofed feet meeting that of a stone floor as the dark void released her into her master's presence.

"Why didn't I feel the one that seemed so...tantalizing?" A voice asked in Thalassian.

"Master." The Succubus purred, swaying her hips as she walked to the cloaked figures side. "He's bringing them here as we speak."

Fel green orbs glanced down at the Succubus, thin lips forming into a line. "Find that _Human _Veetira."

The Succubus pursed her lips. "Yes master."

l=l=l=l=l=l=l

An unfamiliar warmth surrounded her, it was nice, warmer than her sweater. A fire crackled and popped close by, furrowing her brows she didn't remember Shelly or Mondo moving her near a fire to sleep. Opening her eyes she stared into the flames that flickered to an fro, dancing in front of a pair of dark brown eyes that was watching her.

Farah visibly tensed, she wasn't with Shelly or Mondo nor in the Scanvenger camp. The nights incident came back to her, she had collasped somewhere unfamiliar. Her eyes darted wildly around, a faint sound of running water reached her ears; they were in what seemed to be a ravine, camping on the bank near a steep rock wall.

"Hungry?"

Startled by the male voice, her gray eyes widened as the man stood, walking around the fire to crouch in front of her, a cooked fish staked through a stick in hand. She curled into a ball, hugging her knees to her chest, shrinking against the dirt covered ground, eyes downcast.

The man quirked an eyebrow. "You've been out a whole day, I'd eat."

A whole day? Glancing at the sky she saw an orange-purpilish hue, the sun was setting. Her eyes shifted to the cooked fish, the smell teasing her starved stomach. As if to prove it was starved her stomach let out a low growl.

The man placed the fish in front of her face, saying in a stern voice, "Eat."

Farah knew that tone of voice, Shelly used it when she offered her food and wouldn't take no as an answer. Slowly she sat up, a fur blanket she hadn't realized that was placed on her, fell around her waist. Hesitantly she reached for the fish, taking it in her hand, avoiding eye contact with the man.

Satisfied that she took the fish, the man stood walking off down the side of the bank, disappearing into the green brush at the end of the ravine. Staring in the direction the man had left a moment longer her stomach growled, demanding attention. Looking at the fish, she sniffed it. It smelled fine...

Taking a bite, her shoulders slumped and eyes closed. It was wonderful to taste a cooked fish again. Savouring the taste she chewed slowly before swallowing. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes as his face appeared from the dark recess of her mind once again, the same blur covering his features. He had hated fish, but cooked it for her because he knew it was her favorite.

She sniffed, why couldn't she remember his face, he was family. The only family she had before the virus epidemic. Opening her eyes, the tears fell freely as she took small nibbles of the fish.

* * *

><p><strong>Selective Mutism - <strong>(**SM**) is an anxiety disorder in which a person, who is normally capable of speech is unable to speak in given situations, or to specific people. Selective mutism usually co-exists with shyness or (often severe) social anxiety.

**A/N:** I was in computer class and stumbled across Selective mutism by accident. I had heard of Mute people but never SM and did some research on it and then Farah's character appeared in my mind. I'm challenging my self to keep Farah in the SM character cause i do have a tendecies for my characters to turn their personalities in a complete 180. x)


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you demee for being my 1st official reviewer! (sorry jaja but I cant count you since I see you like every day xD) I'm glad to know you like it so far, makes me happy to know people are reading this ^.^

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

It was bright, too bright. Farah opened her eyes and squinted at the sun over head. Rubbing her eyes with the back of her palms, she blinked a few times before rolling on her side, facing the now died down fire, the man not there.

Letting out a breath of relief, she sat up and yawned, the sound of running water reminding her of her parched throat. Pushing the fur blanket aside, she stood, her eyes landing on the small brook a few yards away. Walking towards it she kneeled down, scooping water into her cupped hands, soaking the cuffs of her sweater. Bringing the water to her lips, she took a long sip; drinking a couple more handfuls she felt satisfied that she had quenched her thirst.

Out of her peripheral vision she saw a canteen bottle being filled. Staring at her reflection, she furrowed her brows, she hadn't heard him approach. Glancing at the man out of the corner of her eyes she noticed he wore a dark scruffy beard, his dark hair stuck up in every which direction and his brown eyes became a light color when the sun reflected off them, which she knew she wouldn't have discovered if he wasn't eying her out of the corner of his eyes also.

Farah quickly shifted her gaze back onto the water, her body tense, she didn't like this man, something was off about him. Standing up, she quickly walked back over to the fur blanket. Settling on top of it, she blinked. Two oranges were laid out across from her.

"Their yours." The man sat across from her, an orange in hand.

Reaching for one, she rolled it in her palms, unsure of what to do. Farah was seven when the virus was announced, she was never taught certain things; like how to peel off the skin of an orange.

Gray eyes glanced in the mans direction, he had taken the skin off and was chewing on a slice, watching her with an arched eyebrow. She frowned down at the orange in her palms before putting it out in front her.

The corner of the mans mouth twitched. "Can't peel a orange?"

Instead of answering she pulled her arm back. The man sighed, "Here."

Farah jumped as his orange landed in her lap. Setting her unpeeled orange aside, she ripped off a slice, putting it in her mouth.

"Once your done we need to leave."

She stopped mid-chew, body going rigid, eyes becoming guarded as they flew to the mans face. She remained silent, continuing to eat the orange that had suddenly become sour, eyes staring off to the side.

l=l=l=l=l=l=l

Sneakers followed boots along with an uncomfortable silence.

Farah's mind wandered to the other prisoners, questions filling her head. Did they escape? Were they alright? Was Mondo and Shelly okay? Were they free?

Realization dawned on her just then, she was _free_. Stopping suddenly, she looked down at her ankle. Blinking stupidly, she raised her jeans up slightly. White cloth was wrapped around her ankle instead of the rope; she hadn't realized that the rope had been taken off.

Not hearing the others footfalls behind him, the man looked over his shoulder and stopped, his eyes landing on the white cloth he wrapped around her ankle.

He frowned. "Hey, c'mon."

Farah started at the mans voice, quickly moving and taking her place behind the man.

The mans frown deepned, he expected a mumbled apology but the girl stayed silent. Now that he was thinking about it, she hadn't spoken at all. Could she not speak? He mentally shrugged, why should he care? Just meant she wouldn't scream...

Farah fell into step behind the man, her eyes darting from the back of the mans head to the canteen tied to his pack. She wanted to ask for water, but her throat didn't want to form the words. Sighing softly, she stopped again and closed her eyes, inhailing through her nose she forced her body and mind into a calm state, picturing his face and pretending it was him she was going to ask the question to.

Opening her eyes, the words died in her mouth at the sound of a twig snapping. Her breathing hitched at the sight of another man standing a few yards to their left. Their eyes a dark brown, mixed with an odd color that seemed unnatural, stared at her with a look of displeasure before their gaze shifted to the man, eyes narrowing.

"Whats with the girl?"

Farah looked at the man in front of her and noticed something was wrong. The man became fidgety, his eyes darting every which way as if looking for a way out.

"Whats with the girl?" She heard the other man ask again.

"She's traveling with me." The mans voice sounded soft, scared.

Slowly, Farah backed up, unsure of the situation.

"Keep walking, _cannibal_." The other man spat.

Her eyes widened, cannibal?

"He doesn't have to move, but _you_ do _demon_." Farah tensed at the other voice, her eyes shifted to the right, three men wearing ragid clothing stood close by and the man in front of her shuffled towards them.

Suddenly a hand grasped her arm, the man with unnatural eyes shot her a deadly glare, a warning. Swallowing, Farah began to tremble, her eyes wide with fear. "Girl's coming with me then."

All four men eyed the man next to her before turning and walking away, five more figures appeared from behind the trees and followed them, each holding guns. They could have easily killed the man if they wanted to, but why didn't they? Farah flinched as the man dragged her along none to gently, the question forgotten.

She didn't know where they were going or how long they had been walking, only that the man continued to drag her along. They soon came to a break in the woods, a small house stood in the middle of an open field. Farah guessed it must have been a ranch once, but was now deserted. A pile of debris sat a quarter-mile away from the house, the barn.

The man let her go suddenly and plopped down on the grass, leaning his back against a tree, closing his eyes he lett out a frustrated sigh. "Are you to stupid to know the difference between a smart cannibal and crazed one?"

Farah sat with her back to the man, hugging her knees to her chest as she stared at the small house. Negative thoughts crept into her mind, what would have happened if the man hadn't appeared? She would have been fresh meat for that Cannibal. Her eyes widened, what if this man was a Cannibal?

She looked over her shoulder, uncertantity in her eyes. The man seemed to know what was going through her mind at that moment for he voiced the answer she was looking for. "I would have eaten you already if I was a Cannibal, so you got nothing to worry 'bout."

Relaxing slightly, she stared off in the distance.

"Theres a Refugee town close by. Ill take you there, but get some rest. Its better to travel at night while in Cannibal territory." She heard the man say.

The Refugees were the last people Farah wanted to be with. They were the reason _he _was dead. They were the reason the Scavengers took an interest in _her_. They were the reason of her being kidnapped and trapped in that _hell hole_ for over a year in a half. He could take her, but she wouldn't stay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I promise you guys will have a much longer chapter next chapter...im half way done it with it i blieve - or think - and its much longer than any these of chapters. By the way would my readers like longer chapters or like how the chapters are right now? I feel I make them to short -.-


	5. Chapter 4

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Why should we waste our time trying to find a girl thats probably already gone?" A female voice asked.

"Whats goin' on?" A deep male voice split the small crowd apart, creating a path for the small band of Cannibals as they approached.

A man in his late thirties lead his small band into the center of the crowd, his dark blue eyes narrowed. A man with a scruffy beard positioned himself to the right of the blue eyed man, his eyebrow arched in curiousity.

"One of the Carrier's pets has a request for us." A man from the crowd voiced.

The scruffy bearded mans eyebrow arched higher, his voice speaking first. "What re-"

"Not interested." The blue-eyed man interjected, sending the other man a cold glare.

"Hmm, you sure?" Veetira asked while eying her nails. "It was brought to my attention that your food source seems to be..._scarce._"

The blue-eyed man clenched his jaw as Veetira met his gaze. "What request?"

l=l=l=l=l=l=l

He stared at the teenage girls back for a long moment, frustration causing him to grind his teeth. Why did he intervene? Letting out a deep breath, he ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes closing briefly.

He had been in Cannibal territory long enough to recognize the signs of a Cannibal struggling to control themselves, and the Cannibal he _accidentally _stumbled across seemed twitchy, their fists would clench and unclench and the man had taken slow deep breaths.

He found it odd when he didn't see any fresh meat around and shrugged it off, planning to continue on his way. Instead he found himself hidden in the shadows, following the man through the trees to a ravine. His eyes narrowed when the man approached a fire, his eyes had shifted onto an odd lump on the ground.

He should have left, shrugged it off, but his instincts told him to stay, wait it out. It was the next day the lump moved, that he suddenly realized it was a teenage girl. A teenage girl that was still _alive_.

Letting out another frustrated breath, he let his head fall back against the tree with an audible _thunk_. Opening his eyes, they strayed over to the teenage girl. Why did he intervene, he asked himself again.

_You knew he was taking her to the Cannibal camp as dinner_, his conscious rationalized. He frowned, intervening had gotten him into a predicament he rather not be in considering he had more important _issues_ to settle.

Rubbing a tired hand down his face, he growled under his breath before standing up. Using his feet, he prodded the teenage girl awake till she opened her eyes and blinked up at him sleepily.

"Lets go."

Farah rubbed her eyes with the cuff of her sweater and frowned at the odd stench that wafted over her nose. Sniffing her sweater sleeve, she inwardly grimaced, the odd stench was her.

"You coming?" She heard the man say, his voice distanced.

Sitting up, she saw the mans disappearing figure pass the house. Scrambling to her feet she jogged her way over to him, keeping a good amount of distance between them before she stopped and walked behind him. Retreating into her own thoughts, her feet followed the mans trail.

She had sat in front of Shelly, Mondo beside her and the other prisoners gathered around them. The temperature had dropped dramactically that night, the Scavengers had left them outside as punishment for Mondo's attempt at escaping.

She remember her teeth chattering, seeing her own breath and her fingers going numb because it was so cold. Mondo had moved, taking the empty spot behind her and pulled her back against his chest. She was thankful for the offered body heat now that she thought about it.

"Shells, tell them a story." Mondo had whispered.

Shelly had been reluctant, already knowing what the younger prisoners would want to hear. Farah had met her gaze, her hands moving, _'Just one Shelly, get their minds off the cold.'_

"How about a story guys?" Shelly had asked, her light brown eyes wandering to every prisoner.

Two of the youngest out of the group had cuddled each of Shelly's side, the others huddled close. A minute hadn't even gone by before one of the young teenage boys asked the question Farah knew Shelly dreaded. "About the Plague Carriers?"

Shelly had given the young teenage boy a forced smile. "Yeah about them."

Farah remembered Shelly closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before she began. "Their called alotta different things. I think back in Europe they call them the Devil's kin, while other countries called them Aliens or Demons, but _we _sort of resorted to calling them Plague Carriers because people are guessing that the virus originated from them.

"The people who have seen them, least those who _survived_, say their nothing but pure evil creatures, taking pleasure in torturing their victims and killing people without mercy with their wierd supposed _powers_. So when you see one, or _ever_ come across one, run the other way...never trust them with anything, all they'll do is-"

Farah remembered Shelly's eyes taking on a distance look. Mondo had picked up where she had left off, telling the younger prisoners a story of when _he_ came across one, knowing it was to divert the attention off of Shelly at the time.

Farah snapped back into reality when she bumped into something, something being the man. Looking up, she saw him staring over his shoulder at her, an annoyed look on his face. Shuffling backwards, she stared at the ground for a moment before her eyes glanced back up at the man, his annoyed gaze no longer lingering on her but on the object in front of them. Taking a few hestitant steps, Farah stood next to the man, her eyes widening at the sight below.

They stood on the edge of a hillside, below them a ghost town was lit up by makeshift lanterns and torches. A creepy chill ran down Farah's spine, they weren't walking through there...were they?

"C'mon." the man said before walking down the hill.

Following close behind, her gray eyes took in the ghost town as they approached. Below the knee high weeds, their feet stepped onto something solid, firm. Quickly looking down Farah saw what appeared to be an old asphalt, weeds having taken the place of large cracks. Directing her attention to the town, she saw a rusted metal sign and assumed it was a welcoming sign for people who had once passed through.

Old shops sat on either side of them, their glass windows shattered or covered in a dark film of dust, spider webs, graffiti. Passing a gas station, her eyes lingered on the skeleton of a car left near a gas pump, the people of the town -or whoever passed through- stripping it of its cover, its parts used for whatever purpose.

They came across an intersection, the middle of town Farah had guessed, when they saw the first sign of life in the ghost town. The makeshift lanters and torches decorated the opposite side, a few people darted across hurriedly to other buildings before slamming doors closed.

"Stay close to me." The mans breath tickled her ear, startling her. A hand grasped her shoulder, gently pushing her forward.

They passed a few shops before the man directed her towards one on their right. He opened the door, the sound of its creaking hinges alerting a woman to appear from a back room and stand behind a counter; her eyes wary of their presence.

"Youshouldn't be _here_!" The woman hissed in a whisper, her dark eyes darting to the now closed door as they approached the counter.

"Whats going on?" The man asked. "Wheres Lu?

"Gone, like you should be!" The woman seemed to have registered Farah's presence as they landed on her. A noise of panic escaped the womans lips, her eyes going wide. "Get her out of here before _they_ come!"

The man furrowed his brows. "Who?"

"Who do you _think_!" The woman shrieked softly. A noise from outside caused the woman to jump away from the counter and dart around it; her pale hands grabbed Farah's arm and forced her behind the counter.

A black curtain hung under the counter, the woman pushed it aside and frantically pulled out boxes before shoving Farah underneath it and pulling the curtain over the small space.

What was going on? The sound of creaking hinges indicated a new comer or that the man was leaving her. A voice confirmed the former.

"I can help you two gentleman in a moment," Farah heard the woman say softly, "Your package is in the back Disul, but I need you to help me lift it. Lu would usually get it but he's not here."

Farah heard two seperate footfalls pass her, one hurriedly, the other slow and calm.

The woman entered the back room, quickly moving to the farthest corner, fear in her eyes as she looked up at Disul. "You need to get that girl out of here _now_!"

"What are they doing here for?" Disul whispered while moving towards a familiar crate and object.

"Looking for something like that _girl _you brought in!" The woman hissed following him, her eyes landing on the crate.

Turning to the woman, one hand resting on the lid of the crate, his brows furrowed in confusion. The womans eyes widened, her voice slightly rising, "She's a descendant, a descendant that those Elf-sucker-people want!"

"How can you tell?" Disul asked, his other hand reaching for the familiar object and pulling it over his shoulder, the weight of it reminding him what _he_ was, what _he_ coulddo.

"Whata'ya mean how can I tell! I'm one of them! Not the one that _she_ is, but I know _she's_ one! Desdendants just know who other desdendants are and _she's _one!" The woman stated frantically in a whisper.

"Great..." Disul muttered, his hands opening the crate and reaching inside, only to feel that it was currently empty. He growled in frustration knowing fully well that Lu must have taken them as a precaution. "How am I gonna get the girl out?"

Farah stayed quiet, her gut tightening in a knot. Something wasn't right, she could _feel_ it. She heard the two other men moving around, one slowly making their way towards the counter. She stiffened when one of the stopped moving completely.

"Do you feel that?" She heard one of the men ask.

"No." The other said in a gruff voice.

"Stand over here."

Farah's eyes widened as the other man approached. "Now what can I do for you gentlemen."

The curtain ripped open and the familiar face of the man, Disul, mouthed 'Trust me.' A type of cloth was thrown over her just then, she began to panic on the inside, her gut telling her something was wrong. What was happening?

She was hoisted out from under the counter and placed across Disul's shoulder, his footsteps quick as he moved. "Later Lidia."

The door hinges creaked, a cool breeze streamed through the cloth, she was outside. Disul's steps moved quickly, his feet patting against the asphalt. She was moved off his shoulders, the cloth falling to the ground as she was set on her feet. His hand grasped her arm, pulling her along quickly.

They reached the end of the town, returning to an open field, the woods farther out. "Walk faster."

Hastening her steps, Farah was jogging to keep up with the man. Her eyes landed on the object she failed to notice before, her feet stopping at the sight of the weapon strapped to Disul's back.

It was a large metal staff, intricate designs weaved around the metal pole, charms and feathers were wrapped around the end of two large blades, lazily swaying in the breeze. One blade jutted straight while the other curved out slightly like a hook before the tip straightened out, aligning perfectly with its sister blade.

Disul turned, annoyance crossing over his features at her, his odd brown eyes shifting to a strange color of auburn. "Shit."

Farah _felt_ the men more than heard them, not looking over her shoulder she quickly dashed behind Disul, this man she didn't know, this man that was helping her, _protecting_ her from whatever those men wanted, could possibly _die_ for her and she didn't want-no couldn't allow that happen. Not again...

No words were exchanged as the _Human_ men stared back at him, meeting his challenging gaze. He felt the teenage girl grasp the back of his shirt and tug slightly, urging him to keep moving, but he stayed rooted in the same spot, waiting.

As soon as the two men began to shift, he took a defensive stance and quickly said over his shoulder, "Run your Human ass to the woods!"

Sensing her hesitance, he growled through his teeth before he to disabled the mask of illusion and began to shift before her eyes.

Farah back pedaled as Disul grew, tan skin shifted and disappeared into teal, dark hair grew and turned silver, his five-fingered hands shifted into large three-fingered ones and as he turned to look over his shoulder, one ivory tusk was visible and his dark brown eyes turned into auburn irises before seeming to constrict into slits like a cat.

"Run!" He growled out before shifting into something else entirely.

Quickly turning around, Farah made a mad dash for the woods. An animalistic roar echoed throughout the night as she zigg-zagged through the trees, her mind replaying Disul turning into one of the _Plague Carriers_, shifting into a four legged beast with fur; the two other men with their green orbs and long ears, each forever burned in her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well wolf12373 hopefully in time it sounds more like a WoW story ^.^ thank you for reviewing!

And hmmm doesn't seem that long when I put it here...oh well! Will try and make them longer :)


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **So I was eating breakfast this morning and the first part of this chapter just popped up in my head and I was like yay! Cause I don't know why but this chapter just wasn't coming out the way I wanted it to when I was writing it down. x)

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Dark clouds loomed over head, thunder rumbled throughout the sky not to far from the town where a figure eased their way through the shadows, familiar of the nooks and cranies. Quickly they darted into a store, the door creaking open before silently shutting.

The smell of blood hit the figures once was nose, the eerily yellow glow from their dark empty eye sockets scanned the small shop. A clawed hand, skin color a sick light green hue, rested on the hilt of a dagger as the Forsaken man spoke, his voice deep and raspy. "Lidia?"

Receiving no answer the Undead moved slowly behind the counter, a small sigh escaping his lips as his hand moved away from the hilt of his dagger, clawed fingers reaching down to feel cold skin and no beating pulse come from the woman sitting against the counter.

His eyes looked to the dark room, narrowing at the empty space the Polearm once sat. Glancing back at the woman, she had known the risks of hiding their presence here, yet he never planned on them being discovered with both of them leaving and coming back as they pleased, careful of the Cannibal eyes that were wary of the shadows.

The Undead made his leave, not looking back as the door creaked open and silently shut behind him. Hiding in the shadows he moved to the outskirts of town, the familiar smell of blood reaching his nose once again. Moving quickly across the open field, he slowed and arched an invisible eyebrow.

Two Blood elves lay on the ground, one faced down, the other laying across large dead withered roots, four claw marks marring the side of the Elf's face. They seemed to be alive-barely, he mused; with the small groan the Elf face down let out and the slow rise and fall of the other's chest.

Thunder crackled overhead, the sky releasing a great down pour of rain. A small trail of blood trickled its way below his decayed feet, fixed on the trail he followed it, the trail not meeting up with either Elves bodies but a trail of another body that was missing.

His yellow glowing eyes shifted towards the woods and mountain range.

l=l=l=l=l=l=l

How did she not notice before? Shelly's words echoed in her mind, _other countries called them Aliens or Demons_. Apparently it wasn't just other countries but anyone who chose to call them that, and the group that Cannibal followed had called the man a _demon_. That explained why they hadn't attacked him, they _knew_ what he was.

Stumbling over a root, Farah caught her balance on a near by tree. Wheezing, she looked back in the direction she had just come from, her heart hammering in her chest. Attempting to catch her breath, she wanted nothing more than to sit down and rest, let the burning in her legs subside before figuring out what to do.

Thunder crackled above her startling her for moment before the cool drops of rain poured over her overheated, full of adrenaline, body. Slowly she moved through the trees, unsure of which way to go. Her sneakers soon became muddied and soaked, the welcoming coolness of the rain now caused her body to shiver from the calming of her adrenaline high and lack of warmth.

Pulling her already soaked hood over her head she attempted to see through the darkness and downpour of rain. Trudging through the soaked filled earth, her eyes squinted at the sight of what appeared to be boulders up ahead. Moving quickly, she found herself going uphill, slipping, becoming more muddied and attacked by small rocks that became loose and rolled down on top of her.

Letting out a frustrated unintelligable sound, Farah forced her way up the hill, tears of relief slipping down her face when she reached the boulders. She was tired, hungry, terrified and ached all over, and wanted nothing more than to sleep and wake up to the familiar faces of Shelly and Mondo.

Stumbling towards the boulders, she prayed for a small hole she could at least use to get out of the rain. Wiping the rain off her face-even though useless with the downpour-she saw a small dark hole. Throwing caution to the wind, she quickly ran into it only to have her foot slip on the mudd at the entrance and tumble down the tunnel.

Landing on her back with a _thump_, she groaned knowing she would probably have bruises in the morning. Slowly sitting up, she blinked at her shadow that danced on the dirt wall in front her.

"Good t'ing yah found meh cause I wasn' ganno go lookin' fer ya." Tensing at the foreign male accent Farah's breathing hitched at the larger shadow that danced close to hers. Spinning around she pressed her self up against the dirt wall.

Disul rolled his eyes. "Calm down girlie, I ain't ganno hurt yah."

Tossing a stick into the fire, he let out a small growl of annoyance at the discomfort of his singed left shoulder and throbbing deep cut on his right forearm. The girl flinched out of the corner of his eye at his growl. Sighing, he rolled up his right woolen sleeve, peeling the fabric away from his wound.

Farah's eyes widened at the deep gash the creature revealed. He was hurt because of _her_. Eyes guarded, body tense, she breathed through her nose and inched slightly closer to the being. At arms length she began to tremble, her eyes darted from the weapon propped up beside him and his wound. Raising one hand hesitantly, she placed her fingers on the wound.

Farah discovered what she was capable of doing at a young age. She hated seeing animals or people hurt, it tore her heart to see things struggle in pain, wether it was agonizing or just slightly painful. He had caught her once with a bird, a Blue Jay. The wing was fractured and she had healed it, him watching just behind her. Once the bird flew off he had dragged inside. She had never seen him that furious before or utterly terrified. They had moved the next day because she had told him some of the neighbors knew. He warned her to never use what she was able of doing in front of anyone, that no one was to be trusted with her secret.

Closing her eyes, she sought the familiar inner part of her abilities. Finding it, she mentally grasped it, the energy a comforting feeling as it quickly made its way from her inner core of power to her fingers.

Disul eyed the girls tan hand, her delicate fingers began to take on a light glow, the warmth of it causing the irrating pain to dull. Realization dawned on him as the light seeped from her fingers to the wound, the open flesh disappearing behind the skin as it stitched itself back together; she was capable of healing.

He narrowed his eyes at her, she had a powerful magic aura surrounding her when she used the healing spell, but he sensed it dimming, then the aura disappeared completely as she opened her eyes. If her aura is only present when she uses her healing abilities or whatever spells she was capable of using, how did the Blood Elves know what she was?

"I guess ya are ah descendant." He said quietly.

Farah frowned, a descendant? She didn't recall anyone in her past ever calling her that. Shelly or Mondo would have mentioned something to her or told a story about it. She blinked, this person-creature thing-was the first she had revealed to what she was capable of doing.

She had been to afraid around the Scavengers to scrounge up the slightest courage to use her abilities to help Mondo, Shelly or the other prisoners, not even using them when she was with Refugees, nor on herself. Blinking again, she felt stupidity hit her hard; she was _free_, she can heal herself whenever she wished to.

The creature shifted slightly, stretching out its legs. Tensing up again, she shuffled away from him. Pulling her knees to her chest, she shivered as her still wet hood touched the back of her neck. Feeling sleep come to her easily, she shrugged off using her abilities for herself, there was always tomorrow.

Letting her guard down, she allowed her eyes to drift shut. Something told her that this being wouldn't hurt, he even told her he wouldn't, yet she found it so easy to believe the stories Shelly had told was nothing but all lies, even though she knew deep down inside Shelly has her reasons, a story she now realizes Shelly hasn't shared.

"I'd take dose clothes off befoh yah sleep girlie." Something ruffled in the background behind his voice.

Forcing her eyes open, she glanced at the creature. Her eyes went wide and a small noise of panic escaped her throat as she huddled closer to her side of the dirt wall. The being was crouching, weapon in between its legs, shirtless.

Disul used the polearm to rip away the bloodied sleeve, irritation settling in at the girls behavior. What did she think he was going to do? He blinked, a lightbulb going off in his head. Shifting his gaze to the girl, he scowled.

"Yah'll get sick if yah don' get outta those clothes," he stated seriously. "I don' want ta be draggin' around a sick _Human_."

Pulling the bloodied sleeve apart from the rest of his wool shirt, he tossed the now one less sleeve shirt towards the girl before setting his polearm aside. Farah stared at the shirt laying by her feet, her hands seeming to have a mind of their own as they grasped it.

Glancing at the creature, she was shocked to say he had some manners. He lay on his side, back facing the small fire and her. Looking down at the dark red shirt once more, she decided to listen.

With his eyes closed, his ears twitched at the sound of wet fabric being tossed aside. The shirt being big on her was an understatement, it was _huge_, fitting her like a nightgown, the hem reaching below her knees.

Spreading her wet clothes in front of the fire, her eyes shifted to the beings teal back, then up to his silver hair-which she noticed was still slightly damp-before landing on his ears. They were large, long and pointed, so much different than her small rounded ears, and they...twitch.

"Quit starin' and get some sleep girlie."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I just now noticed that how can Disul's eyes dilate into a cat slits when dilate means expand? O.o But I fixed it now so all good, turns it I should have used constrict instead cause...you know...it constricts. ^.^

And thank you Lammergeier for the review! Hope it stays interesting. :)


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Sorry late update! Went over my 3 week mark, i know! Anyway!

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"This is pointless!" A woman shouted, thunder crackling above. "We ain't ganno find the damn girl in this weather!"

The Forsaken man's eyes followed a band of Cannibals as they walked past the tree he was perched in, stealthed in the shadows. He arched an eyebrow, head tilting slightly as his gaze landed on a cloaked figure, their tail flicking back and forth under the cloth. Narrowing his eyes, he silently slid down the tree, careful of the wet earth beneath him that could squelch under his feet.

"She's right! We should find a place to camp and wait till the storms over!" The man with a scruffy beard said loudly.

Veetira glanced at the blue-eyed man beside her, a small smirk forming on her lips as her fingers toyed with the whip coiled up and bound to her waist. "Oh, but you can't...cause time isn't on your side."

The blue-eyed man sent her a glare from the corner of his eyes, his jaw clenching. Continuing forward, he shouted, "Split up into five groups! Search every damn hiding place in these woods!"

Grumbles and protest rang out before the large band of Cannibals dispersed into the five groups, each heading in different directions. Watching as each group disappeared, the Forsaken man stood next to a tree contemplating on a thought.

His yellow eyes flickered to the group he could still make out. Appearing to have made up his mind, he quickly followed, unsheathing one of his daggers as he scoped out a potential straggler.

Finding his target, he swiftly put his hand over the Cannibal's mouth, blade pressed to their throat as he dragged them behind a tree. "Here's my warning to you, by the time you scream, your friends will find you dead. Understand?"

Feeling a slight nod, he moved his hand. "Now tell me what your looking for."

l=l=l=l=l=l=l

Something was wrong. She felt someone hovering over her. Cracking her eyes open, she let out a startled squeak. The creature clapped his large hand over her mouth and put a finger to his lips, his auburn irises searching for something in the darkness.

She stilled at the sound of voices, her eyes growing wide. Was it those men from before? Feet patted down the tunnel. The creature lowered itself closer to her, a loud animal like growl came from his throat, echoeing up the tunnel.

"Oh fuck!" She heard someone say.

The footsteps retreated up the tunnel, the voices soon sounding panicked, apparently thinking they came across an animals den that they just disturbed. Disul raised his head, ears twitching at the fading voices. Letting out a breath of relief, he removed his hand from the girls mouth and rose, moving towards the tunnel.

"Dere gone." He said softly, looking over his shoulder at her. "Get yah stuff, we need ta go."

She watched as he walked up the tunnel. Squinting her eyes, she groped along the ground for her clothes in the dark. Grasping her jeans, she quickly slipped them on. Pulling off his shirt, she threw on her torn black Wife-Beater before slipping her arms and head through her sweater.

His eyes scanned through the slight drizzle, darting in every which direction. Hearing the girl approach behind him, he glanced at her. She held out his shirt to him, her gray eyes staring at the red cloth, refusing to look up at him.

"Les go." He said moving out into the rain.

Following close behind, she watched the way he walked. He walked in a hunched manner, arms moving loosley beside him, polearm resting on his back, his posture confident, firm and on high alert, ready to spring into action if something approached them. She found herself seeing the Plague Carrier in a different light, trustworthy, protective, nothing what Shelly described them as.

Disul looked over his shoulder at the _thorn _now wedged into his side. He needed to get rid of the Human girl, she was slowing him down, stopping him from tracking down the bastard who got him shoved into this world. He felt the furry of his rage boil at the thought of the Sin'dorei, he knew he was close, close but just slightly out of his reach.

Hearing a startled yelp, he turned and found the girl struggling to get up the muddied hillside. Sighing, he put his hand out, giving her an annoyed look. "I ain't ganno bite girlie."

Eying his hand warily, she tentatively placed her hand into his three-fingered one, her hand cold to the touch. Looking up at the girl he saw her sniffling, water dripped from her hood, she was soaked to the bone. Muttering under his breath, he cursed the gods of this world and their horrible timing for a storm. He'd have to find another shelter and wait till there was a misty rain or slight drizzle.

Trudging forward with the girls hand in his, he pulled her forward up the hillside. When she'd slip or stumble forward he didn't hear one complaint from her to 'stop' or 'wait up'. He only heard her loud sniffles or felt her grip tighten on his hand when he tugged her forward.

Upon reaching level ground did the girl finally give way to collasping to her knees. Farah's legs burned, the up hill travel drained what ever energy she had stored up from the sleep she had gotten the night before...or had it been only an hour of sleep? She saw two teal two-toed feet appear in her eyesight. Looking up at the creature, she pleaded with her eyes to spare her a moment from the thiry-minute or so uphill travel they just completed.

"C'mon, onleh a lil' farther girlie." Once again he put a hand out for her.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and reopened them. Giving him a slight nod of her head, she took his hand and stood up right, her legs wobbly as he pulled her forward. Disul silently appraised the Human girl, he saw the pleading look in her eyes for moment of rest and yet she complied, standing up on shaky legs and moving forward, no words or sounds of complaint escaping her lips.

Dropping her hand Disul splayed his fingers on her upper back, urging her forward. He walked behind her, his eyes searching through the woods for a safe haven from the down pour of rain.

"See dat tree, ova dere," he pointed through the rain at a large fallen tree leaned up against the trunk of another tree that has yet to fall. Drapes of green foilage hung over a dark entrance, a small shelter that would get them out of the rain for the time being. "Yah can rest in dere till da rain lightens up some."

Farah pushed the wet green vines aside, here eyes scanning the dark for any animal. The creature moved past her, plopping down onto the dry green grass and leaned against the trunk of another fallen tree that created the small shelter. It was small space. To small for Farah's liking. She found her self sitting next to the creature, no space for her to be a comfortable distance away.

Hugging her knees to her chest, she sniffled. Pushing her hood back, she shivered as a wet droplet dribbled from a stray strand of hair and ran down her cheek. Wiping it away, she sniffled again.

"Yah awfulleh quiet for a Human girlie." She heard the creature say.

Flicking her eyes to the being next to her, he shook the water out of his silver hair like a dog; the sight caused her lips to twitch into a small smile.

Auburn irises locked onto the small smile he saw form on the girl's thin lips, a sight that made him quirk an eyebrow. This Human, from this world, sat contentedly next to him with only a hint of wariness in her gray eyes and tenseness in her shoulders that slowly began to relax with each passing second; he found it odd on how quickly she accepted his presence. Lidia hadn't even accepted them, only tolerated them because of a blade that was once held to her throat and a mutual agreement.

"Refugee town isn' far, maybeh two miles...three." He saw the small smile falter, some unknown emotion passed through her eyes before she directed her gaze outside.

They sat in silence. Farah untied the small piece of rope she used as a hair tie and pulled her hair out of the messy braid. Running her fingers through her now damp hair, she sniffled before beginning the process of - she blinked, Shelly would braid her hair for her. Letting out a silent sigh she tied the rope in her hair making a side pony-tail and rolling it up, tucking it into her sweater. Wrinkling her nose, she sneezed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you AuntMetis for the review!

- And I promise an update on Friday and longer chapter that one will be :)


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I apologize once _again _for the late update. My brain just took a total crash on me! But I got it to reboot again and with that Chapter 7 also! And great news! I am out of school on wednesday! Summer vacation means faster updates and a possoble 2nd story I may work on alongside this one. Also I'm sorry if there are any mistakes! I didn't go and re-read it, haha. Anyway...

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Disul's eyes flickered to the girl leaning against him, mouth slightly open, sleeping. Sighing loudly, he shut his eyes and ran a hand down his face. He could feel the invisible thorn dig deeper into his side, wedging itself into him where he wouldn't be able to get it out.

He felt the girl shiver and shift closer against him. Knowing the girl could get sick or freeze, he made the decision of scooping the Human into his arms and rocked his body forward onto his feet, stepping into the rain. Pulling the girl's hood over her head, he walked through the woods with a sense of direction, moving quickly in long strides.

l=l=l=l=l=l=l

She heard voices, glasses clinking, feet thudding across floorboards, wood creaking, pitter-patter of the rain falling onto something above her. She heard a door open, then click close, the sounds becoming drowned out.

"Hey girl."

She felt herself lowered, leaving a comforting embrace she felt around her.

"Hey girl, wake up."

Cracking her eyes open she saw the face of not the creature but the man he had posed to be before. Farah's brows furrowed in confusion, where were they? Her gray eyes scanned what seemed to be a room - a room that could have similarities with others in articles and magazines she had once looked at a long time ago.

A simple wooden nightstand sat next to her right, two candles sat atop of it - neither lit. Across from her the creature's weapon sat atop a large rectangular table, a picture of snowy mountains hung above it where she guessed a TV once sat. To her left a large windowpane, with curtains drawn shut, had a small table next to it, two chairs on opposite sides. Her eyes slid to the small hall to her right, a wooden door faced her, another sat closed on the right wall.

They were in a hotel, but how? Her eyes landed on the man staring down at her, had he carried her here while she was sleeping? Opening her mouth, she coughed.

"Here, drink this. Should help to prevent you from getting sick." She stared at the odd vial he held out to her, eying it cautiously, she reached out and took it from his hand.

Sitting up, she realized she was placed onto a bed. Glancing up at the creature, she saw his Human eyes - unatural, look around the room in slight curiosity. Taking a deep breath she put the vial to her lips and drank the liquid. It held a bitter taste but warmed her being as it flowed down her throat and pooled into her stomach.

"Change into these too."

Fresh clothes landed on her lap. Eyes widening a fraction, she quickly hopped off the bed and scurried down the small hall. Opening the door to the right, she stared into darkness. Feeling around the wall she felt a switch and flicked it up. Light filled the small bathroom. Working electricity, she never thought they would still have _workable_ electricity. Closing the door she tossed the fresh clothes onto the small counter. Moving over to the shower, she pushed the curtain aside and stared at light brown colored tiles, silver handle knobs and a silver shower head.

Trembling fingers turned one of the knobs slowly. Water spurted from the shower head before cascading down onto the tiles. Farah quickly pulled off her sneakers and placed them in the corner of the shower before ridding herself of her damp clothing and stepping under the scalding hot water. A hiss escaped her lips, her hand turning the other knob to cool the water to lukewarm water.

Disul stared at the blank wall, his ears listening to the water in the other small compartment, or restroom. He settled himself into one of the chairs, propping his feet up onto the table. His eyes drifted to the polearm; the weapon itself had dragged little attention but the girl he carried into the Humans Inn had peoples heads turning. Whispers filled the room when he had approached the front desk, many eyes glancing from him to the sleeping girl.

"Would you like some fresh clothes for the girl? Poor thing is shaking in your arms." The woman at the front desk hadn't even waited for his answer, instead called for a young man. "Get this pretty little thing some clothes from Darren's room. Shelly _should _know where they keep the spares."

That had caught the attention of the whole room. He could _feel_ all of the stares on them now. A pale skinned man built and muscular with short blonde hair and blue eyes had approached him and leaned against the counter.

"Names Nate." The man's eyes had swept over the Human girl before landing on the deadly polearm strapped across his back. "Girl don't look to good. I can take her to are doctor if you like."

The man had smiled a _fake _sincere smile.

"No. She's just cold." Disul had said, straightening his posture, sizing the man up.

"She don't look cold, she looks sick and should-"

"I said _no_." Disul stated coldly as the young man came back carrying fresh clothes.

The woman plucked the clothes from the young man's hand and placed a key ontop, her eyes glancing back and forth hestitantly between him and the man called Nate. "Rooms down that way."

A door clicked shut. Looking away from his polearm he saw the girl approach the bed, hair damp, dressed in the fresh clothes; a small gray T-shirt and black sweatpants. In her hand she carried her sneakers, now clean of mud.

Settling herself on the bed, she combed her fingers lazily through her hair. "How are you a silent Human?"

The question caught them both off guard. He hadn't expected he'd voice his thoughts aloud, knowing he shouldn't care but was curious as to why she never spoke like all other Humans do.

Farah's fingers stopped, her gray eyes shifting to the creature. She shrugged nonchalantly, fingers continuing to comb through her hair and eyes drifting towards nothing.

"Can you not speak?"

She furrowed her brows before nodding her head 'yes' then shaking it 'no'.

"So you can and can't?"

Shifting her gaze towards him she nodded 'yes'.

"How?"

Sighing quietly, she ran her fingers through her hair once more before raising her hands and moving them, knowing he wouldn't understand. _'I can talk with my hands.'_

Disul arched an eyebrow, his eyes following the graceful movements of her hands. He stared at her, a hint of confusion in his eyes. Farah pointed to herself and put her right hand next to her mouth, making a talking motion with it before putting both her hands in front of her and pointing to her left palm.

"Your hands speak for you..." Disul nodded his head in understanding, eyes shifting towards his feet.

A small grumble reached his ears. Looking at the girl, she stared back at him, a small sheepish smile forming on her lips. Disul sighed, placing his feet on the ground he walked to the door, hand on the knob as soft knocks came from the other side.

His eyes narrowed, turning the knob he pulled the door open. The woman at the counter smiled up at him, a tray in her hands with a bowl of steaming soup. "Thought I'd bring something warm for your girl to eat."

Farah watched the woman warily as she came from the small hall, a smile on her face. "Glad to see your dressed in the fresh clothes. How do you feel?"

Farah glanced at the creature. He nodded his head acknowledging her. "She can't speak."

"Oh?" The woman set the tray on the bed in front of Farah, her smile disappearing. Farah's eyes widened, a bright smile forming on her face as she watched the woman's hands move. _'Speak Sign Language?' _

_'Yes, I do.'_

Disul watched curiously, taking notice that the girl's eyes seemed to brighten in excitement as the woman's hands moved.

_'Can you really not speak? Is he threatening you?'_

Farah stared at the woman in bewilderment, shaking her head furiously and signing quickly, _'No, he's not!'_

The woman gave her a hard stare before nodding. "Alright. But you really can't speak?"

Disul watched the girl glance in his direction before staring down at the bowl of steaming soup.

_'No.'_ She signed, lieing.

The woman hummed. "Well I bet your hungry, so I'll let you eat."

Before the woman could turn away Farah grasped her sleeve, asking her a question.

Disul arched an eyebrow as the woman looked at him. "She wants to know your name."

Shifting his eyes to the girl, she sat there expectantly, waiting for an answer. Letting out a soft sigh he plopped himself down onto the chair he was seated in before. "Disul."

He watched the girl move her hands once more and the woman looked back at him. "Her names Farah."

"Farah..." he repeated, the name sounding odd on his tongue.

A small smile appeared on the girl's face. She tugged on the woman's sleeve once more, her smile fading as her brows furrowed and hands moved in another question.

The woman stared at her. "The Refugee town."

l=l=l=l=l=l=l

The Refugee town, they were in the Refugee town. He had said that it wasn't far, but she didn't expect to wake up in it. Staring at the rays of sunlight that peeked through the curtain, Farah hugged her knees tighter, wishing the storm hadn't passed.

Disul had left, saying he was going to take a look around, find somewhere she could stay for the time being. She didn't understand why he wouldn't let her stay in the motel and when she tried to sign it to him - through a complicated game of charade - he refused, muttering that he'd be walking around with a heavy blanket of guilt if he left her to stay here.

Her eyes gazed at the weapon, left in the same spot on the table against the wall as the night before. She wasn't staying in this town, she never planned to. It was Disul's idea to drop her off here, pawn her off to someone else. Well, she wouldn't be here when he _did_ find somone.

Placing her feet on the carpet, she put her sneakers on, her eyes never leaving the weapon. Standing up, she walked over to the long table, her fingers curling around the cool metal of the staff, her eyes sweeping over it curiously.

Tightening her grip on the weapon, she took a deep breath, knowing well enough Disul wasn't going to be happy when he came back to an empty room and missing weapon. His voice echoed in her mind, calling her name; his face slowly appearing, still a blur, but she could see the corners of his mouth raised into a smile. She wouldn't stay, not after that...

l=l=l=l=l=l=l

"There's a descendant in the Refugee town near the border of Cannibal territory."

Long elven ears twitched, fel green orbs opened slightly. "Is there now?"

The short stocky man nodded his head. "A man is with her. Nate sent word that it might be from your world with the weapon he carries."

"Tell him he has the go ahead..."

The stocky man nodded his head, taking his leave from the room as the cloaked figure rose from his posistion on the floor. He had summoned Veetira moments before, only to banish her back into the nether. Her plan of forcing the Cannibals to cooperate had failed. A Forsaken Rogue single-handedly disposed of the small Cannibal groups, leaving Veetira a deadly warning for him.

He would test the Undead's warning later, for now he was waiting for another descandants arrival.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you bree51 for the review! Glad your liking it so far ^.^<strong>

**- **I had a plan on where this story was going to go but honestly I just gotta figure out how to get it there cause apparently this story likes to add its own little things...

Anyway! See you all on the next update! Thank you my Reviewers and Story Alert people who have stuck with my story so far! Never thought I'd actually get a few reviews, makes me smile a goofy smile hehe!


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Yay Update! I'm soooo srry once again...our computer went kapoot on us -.- but hey we got it fixed wooo! And yeah its short but i wouldn't to put it and rushed through re-typing this chapter since the 1st was lost due to the computer going kapoot.

_**Anyway! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Nate watched as the man accompanying the descendant walked out of the motel, his head thumping against the wooden wall of a store out of boredom. He noticed quickly that the man was heading out of town, towards the woods, no girl following him, no weapon strepped to his back.

His hand twitched at the gruesome picture of what he could possibly do to the defenceless man but quickly shoved it aside, a frown forming on his face. He didn't know what the man - or actually creature - was capable of, nor did he want to risk the chance of losing his life early to battle her would be going blind into.

His hand twitched again, grazing the hilt of a dagger attachted to his waist, his thoughts wandering to the descendant girl and what things he pictured would soon take place. A crazed glint appeared in his eyes as they gazed at the motel.

Now it was just a matter of waiting for the orders before he would move forward.

l=l=l=l=l=l=l

A safe distance away from the town, Disul passed a tree, the mask of illusion falling, revealing the creature so many Humans feared. His ears twitched at the sound of an animal scurrying above him - a squirrel maybe. Letting out a long frustrated sigh he stopped, rolling his shoulders back, scanning the area. He could have easily left the girl, abandoned her there to continue on with his doings.

The Human Nate suddenly popped into his mind. The mans blue eyes sweeping over the girls form as she slept soundly against him. A small growl escaped his throat, the small animal scurrying above him became silent. He couldn't leave her knowing that Human had an interest with her, could he?

Scowling to himself his ear twitched again at the continued scurrying above him. Looking up he stared at the squirrel sitting atop a branch, its small beady eyes watching him. Why couldn't he leave the girl behind, she was after all a wielder of magic, of the light, so she could in fact stand on her own two feet and take care of herself. The invisible thorn jabbed his side reminding him of the girls odd defficiency of not being able to speak.

Sighing again, he watched as the squirrel scampered across the branch. A bird, suddenly appearing out of nowhere, snatched the small rodent in its talons.

He somehow figured that was a sign of why he wouldn't allow, or more less couldn't, leave the girl behind without knowing she was in safe hands. Growling under his breath he muttered indecicenies about Humans and how much trouble they were as he contiuned walking.

l=l=l=l=l=l=l

A quarter mile from the Refugee town, a young teenage boy dashed through the woods. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of white, an arrow following soon after flying by his shoulder. Letting out a loud curse, the teenage boy cut sharply into a brush, his feet suddenly flew out from under him causing him to go face first into the ground.

Groaning, he picked himself up. A loud growl in front of him made him still. Raising his eyes, he was face to face with a white wolf, its teeth barred in warning. Hearing the rustle of a bush, the teenage boy inwardly cursed his luck.

"You know not to pass through here." The teenage boy looked up at the man standing in front of him now, golden orbs narrowed down at him.

The teenage boy let out a startled cry, his eyes widening as he was lifted on his feet. The wolf growled threateningly, its master's bow and arrow raised. Feeling cool metal graze the side of his neck, the teenage boy inwardly cheered, a smug look appearing on his face, his task now complete.

Daronel stared questioningly at the smug look on the boys face, his eyes snapping back to the Undead holding a dagger to the boys throat. "What's your buisness here Forsaken."

"I can ask you the samething _Kal'dorei_." The Undead man said in a raspy tone.

The white wolf's hair bristled, its ears flattening down, body ready to spring forward. An owls screech from above signaled the boys time was up, the other messenger reaching its destination. Sneering at the man in front him the boy felt the pull of a summon. Allowing his body to accept it, he quickly faded away disappearing.

The Forsaken man lowered his dagger, his eerie yellow glowing eyes staring in the direction of the Refugee town. "A diversion..."

Daronel followed the Forsaken's gaze, his heart quickening at where it was directed. "Ghost."

The wolf darted off into the woods at hearing the tone of command in his name.

"A diversion for what?" Placing his bow over his shoulder and the arrow in its quiver, Daronel wrapped his fingers around the small pendant hanging from his neck willing the magic to create its mask of illusion.

"Are you familiar with Decendants?"

Daronel's eyes widened, his body quickly moving in the direction of the town. Ghost was leading them to the town, he had thought it to be the safest place but now he realized that damn Warlock had always kept his eyes on the town. A faint memory of a blue eyed Human appearing to the town for help popped into his mind.

"Nate..." He hissed in a low tone.

l=l=l=l=l=l=l

An eerie creek caught Farah's attention. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the door swinging open on its own, the doorway empty of anyone or anything. Her hands tightened on the weapon. The sound of metal sliding against wood was the only sound she heard as she pulled the weapon closer to herself.

Her heart began to race at the silence. Something wasn't right, this was wrong. A tickle of air caused a few wisps of hair to float mid-air as her gray eyes were one moment staring at an empty doorway to a flash of blue. Farah gasped, backpedaling away from the figure that now stood before her.

Disul's weapon clattering to the floor, echoeing down the empty hall.

Blue eyes stared down at her, a smug grin on the man's face. "Where's your friend?"

Backing into a wall, Farah's eyes widened, her mouth opening but voice lost.

Nate slammed his hands on the wall, trapping the girl. His grin grew wider as she recoiled, shrinking against the wall, a small almost silent whimper coming from her. Bending down slighty, he turned his ear towards her. "Hmm? Where is he?"

Farah flinched as the man's hand pushed a loose strand of hair away from her face, his hand lingering longer then she liked. He leaned forward, whispering in her ear, "I heard you don't speak...is it true?"

Nate pulled away far enough so blue eyes stared into gray and Farah's stomach churned at the excited gleam she saw in his eyes. "Should we _test _that theory?"

Test? Farah's eyes grew wide at the different possibilities he could _test_. Mondo or Shelly would keep her safe from the wandering hands of the Scavengers whenever their eyes lingered in her direction, but neither of them were here. Disul wasn't here.

The sound of a dark chuckle, feel of warm breath breathing down onto her neck caused her to react and bring her knee up sharply.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you Big Pierce for reviewing! And really? That'd be awsome ^.^<strong>

**Thank you Amber for reviewing! Glad you like so far!**

**Thank you Crazy 10 girl 16 for reviewing!**

**- And I've started a new story! So keep a look out for it!**


End file.
